


Wrong Person to Mess With

by baepsaejerrie



Category: Little Mix
Genre: Assassin Jesy, Blood, Death, F/F, Spy Leigh Anne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baepsaejerrie/pseuds/baepsaejerrie
Summary: A short Leigh x Jesy drabble I wrote a couple of weeks ago.Enjoy :)- baepsaejerrie





	Wrong Person to Mess With

'I'm in the lab. Now where is the folder?' The black woman asked in her ear piece, rummaging around the place to look for that damn folder.

The folder had crucial documents; it had all sorts of designs and theories of new technology that is uranium-based to destroy half of the world— to gain power. It's up to the Humanitarian Protection Organisation to help the world by taking that document and burning it in the fire.

'Do you see that white locker beside the small aquarium Leigh?' A voice responded. Leigh Anne looked to her left, and saw a white metal locker with a blue screen flashing vigorously. Her black heels walked towards the locker, further investigating the locked compartment.

'Jade it has some sort of passcode to it. It's either a face scan or something. Think you can do something?'

'I'm on it. Just keep an eye out, I just saw someone coming in from the air vents. I think they know we're here.'

'I didn't train 9 years for nothing,' she took out her gun that was strapped on her black latex covered thigh. Leigh Anne looked around the lab, taking in every detail while preparing herself for any unexpected shenanigan.

'Facial Recognition— Mr. Donghai Zhao. Confirmed'

The woman in the skin-tight suit looked back at the locker. It's unlocked.

'Okay Leigh Anne I unlocked it. Then get out of there quickly. For some reason I can't see that person anymore. He or she could be anywhere' Jade said through the ear piece.

'Will do' Leigh replied, slowly making her way to the locker to get the files. As she reached out her hand inside the opened locker, there was nothing. Leigh Anne looked inside the locker, and sees it's empty. Where is the folder?

'Looking for this sweetheart?' _Shit_. Leigh Anne turned around and sees a rather attractive, tattoo covered woman holding the folder, swaying it back and forth. She had a black leather top on with strings attached to her bust area, tight leather pants that accentuates her toned legs. She had dark hair, lips painted dark red— almost like blood. She was beautiful.

Leigh Anne cleared her throat. 'Who are you?'

The mystery woman chuckled, slowly withdrawing her knife from her back pocket as she placed the folder down. 'Someone you shouldn't be messing with. Now, I'm giving you 30 seconds to escape and not tell anyone about who I am, or you're dead'

'As if I'd do that. Now would you give me the file please?' Her gun was already loaded. If that lady would try do anything, Leigh was already prepared. The other woman rolled her green eyes, threw the silver weapon towards the black lady. Leigh Anne was quicker than that; before the knife could hit her, she moved to her right, got her gun out, aiming at the mystery woman.

'You're a funny one aren't you? Well then, I guess I should have my fun too.' Before Leigh Anne could do anything, the busty woman threw another knife at her armed hand. Leigh Anne hissed in pain, dropping her gun to the floor as the fresh red liquid poured out of her palm heavily. The woman then came up to her, kicked the back of her knees, causing Leigh Anne to fall. The other dark-haired woman placed her tan hand under the injured spy's chin, making her look at her green eyes.

'My, aren't you a looker, Leigh Anne Pinnock' Leigh Anne's eyes grew wide, how did she know my name?

'How do you know my name? Wait, Jade? Jade are you there—'

'Shut up, I cut the connections right before I got here. You should've listened to me first babe. I don't like repeating myself. It's too bad, you have such a pretty face' She said, caressing Leigh Anne's cheek. The unknown agent learned towards Leigh, closing the gap between her. It was a slow, sensual kiss. Leigh Anne was shocked, she didn't know what to do. She felt weak, confused, afraid— what scared her even more was that the woman's lips tasted of iron.

'How impolite of me, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Jesy Nelson.' She smirked at the frightened girl, bringing up the bloody gun to her temple. 'And I'm an assassin.' _Bang_.


End file.
